piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratlin
Ratlin was a crew member serving aboard the Flying Dutchman under the command of Davy Jones around the time of the search for the Dead Man's Chest. Biography At some unknown point in his life, Ratlin became a member of the Crew of the Flying Dutchman under Captain Davy Jones. The crew of the Dutchman were known to gradually take on characteristics of sea creatures over time, though in Ratlin's case he was most likely one of the crew to have served on the ship the longest as it was the ship itself that became part of his biology. Rope and sailcloth became fused into his face while most of an entire ship's mast became attached to his back and his right foot morphed into a stump of a driftwood. Meanwhile a whole flintlock rifle and a rusty fishing hook fused to his right and left hands respectively yet served him well in combat.CGSociety - Art Booty Ratlin was one of the four most trusted mates aboard the Flying Dutchman, along with three others: Maccus, Penrod, and Angler.''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) When Will Turner appeared aboard the Scuttled ship, the crew fought the young man, Ratlin among them. Eventually, Crash knocked him out. Davy Jones boarded the ship, and Turner revealed that Jack Sparrow was nearby aboard the Black Pearl. Ratlin and the other crewmen boarded the Pearl, and held back the Motley crew as Jones and Sparrow negotiated. He was one of the crewmen who turned the Kraken Hammer, and yelled after being whipped by Jimmy Legs . As the crew travelled to Isla Cruces in Jones' stead, Ratlin remained aboard the Dutchman. Later when the Dutchman ambushed the Pearl off Isla Cruces, Ratlin manned the cannons and fired on Jack Sparrow's ship. The ship got away, but was soon tracked down and teared apart by the Kraken. He was present as the East India Trading Company crew of the HMS Endeavour under Lord Cutler Beckett boarded the Flying Dutchman. Jones pushed past him to talk to Beckett. He fought in the battle around Calypso's maelstrom. During the battle, Ratlin manned the cannons alongside Crash. He was later hit in the stomach by a cannonball, and was sent flying backwards behind Davy Jones.http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Images?page=5&file=Ratlinbattle.png He survived to be reverted back to human form. Behind the scenes *The name is a play on the word "ratline" (pronounced "rattlin"), which is the thin lines tied between the shrouds of a sailing ship to form a ladder. *Ratlin is unlocked at the level "Sea battle" in the AWE video game's "loot" sub-mission. He was voiced by Marcelo Tubert in the game. Ratlin appears as a mini-boss among Davy Jones' Henchmen multiple times. In order to defeat Ratlin, the player must kill smaller enemies first, then perform a special move to kill the miniboss. He makes three appearances as a miniboss in the game. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Notes and references Category:Davy Jones' crew Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:William Turner's crew Category:Males